Who Say's Dreams Don't Come True?
by ix3youlotss
Summary: LJ It's 7th year and things are going great. Until something terrible happens and it brings people together. Lily and James realise exact how much they have in common. 1st chapter is short and innocent, but that soon changes.
1. Platform Nine & Three Quarters

Who Says Dreams Don't Come True?

Disclaimer: Do I look richer than the Queen of England? I think not. Basically, if you recognize it, it probably isn't mine, if you don't then keep your crummy hands off it :) enjoy the story.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

"Get your lazy arse out of bed Lily, mum said you're going to be late." Petunia Evans shouted through the door to her younger sister Lily's bedroom. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes glancing over at her alarm clock. It read 9:43, that blasted clock had a knack for not going off on September 1st. Lily swore under her breath and climbed out of bed glad she had packed her trunk the night before. She slipped on her bedroom slippers and stumbled out into the hallway with a bathrobe draped across her shoulder. She had been awake for merely five minutes and already knew today would be a hectic one.

After a hurried shower, a short-lived attempt at taming her wild red curls and an incident involving a missing shoe Lily was downstairs snatching a slice from the toaster dragging her trunk behind her. Her mother shot her an ever famous _can't-you-tell-we're-in-a-hurry_ look and began to reprimand her.

"You've got everything?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes mother." Lily replied slightly agrivated. This ritual had been going on since 2nd year. If her mother couldn't understand that Lily was now 17 and in her last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and _fully_ capable of taking care of herself, then Lily saw no point in arguing the subject.

"You've got all your books?' Mrs. Evans replied.

"Yes mother, and before you even ask I've got my robes my wand _and_ a sweater." Lily retorted rather exasperated.

"What about Jester?" her mother asked.

"Oh, whoops." Lily grinned sheepishly before running up the stairs to find her cat Jester. Lily loved that cat, she'd gotten him as a present for being made prefect in her 5th year. She named him Jester because of his funny coloring, half of his face was white where as the other half was black, he also had long fur which made his ears look like floppy dogs ears, giving him the look of the Jester of the Court in mideval times with their pointed hats.

Ten minutes later Lily and her mother were in the car headed towards the middle of muggle London, Kings Cross Station to be exact. Lily sighed and looked out the window as her badge gleamed in the sun, she had been ecstatic the previous week when it had came in the post along with her school letter. She didn't want to be thought of as arrogant or boastful but she knew all along the badge would be hers, teachers had been telling her since first year that she would make a remarkable Head Girl, she always seemed to do the right thing. Lily always turned her work in on time, never argued with a teacher over any pointless topic, and never really cared to argue with other students either, well... except for James. Lily laughed to herself thinking about James. They had an interesting sort of friendship. To everyone around them they had always seemed like the perfect pair, but a battle had been raging between them for superiority ever since the train ride first year. James had come into her compartment with his best friend Sirius Black looking for a seat and James and Lily immediately seemed to bump heads. Neither of them really seemed to be able to recall what exactly it was that set them off in the first place, but many of the 7th years still found humor in recalling the story of how two first years were found arguing in the aisle of the train with older students backing away in fear of getting hurt. Neither James nor Lily actually knew any spells at the time but they didn't hesitate to fling sparks at one another in hopes of burning off an eyebrow or something. Ever since that day James seemed to have a special liking for torturing Lily, rather it be a demeaning comment or a well thought out prank Lily was always the butt of James' joke. But don't feel sorry for dear Lily here, she always thought of a way to put herself one step ahead of James Potter, she always retaliated. Not until the middle of sixth year had things between them calmed down, Lily's best friend Tyler and James' good friend Remus found that they had a lot more in common than just being friends with the two most determined Gryfindors around, and they started up a relationship somewhat forcing Lily and James to become friends. Not that they actually minded, they had always been part of the same social group and could at times get along, but whenever things got competitive it was as if they resorted back to first year all over again.

"So you looking forward to your last year of school Lily?" her mother asked as she smiled at her youngest daughter.

"I suppose, I always look forward to going back to Hogwarts but I guess it'll just be tough knowing after this year I won't be able to do that anymore." Lily stated with a saddened expression.

They parked the car a block from the station and Lily rolled her trunk down the street as her mother totted Jester's basket. Her mother was the only one to ever see her off to the train, her father was always busy with work seeing as he was head of a prestigious law firm Evans and Grant. Petunia of course never came either, claiming she had plans for the day. Petunia and Lily had never really gotten along since Lily first received a Hogwarts letter.

"Be safe and make sure to write once a week." Mrs. Evans said as she leaned forward to hug Lily good bye, she couldn't go through the gate with her, being a muggle and all.

"I always am mum." Lily replied with a smile before taking a breath and walking straight into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Suddenly the Hogwarts Express gleamed in front of her as she headed off to find a compartment.

"Lily!" she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Ty!" she squealed in return having not seen her friend since late July. "How've you been? Everything's good I hope."

"Oh you know, mum and dad fighting like usual no big deal. I did get a kitten though! Isn't he cute?" Ty giggled and pointed at the tiny grey kitten that was wrapping himself around her leg. "I decided to name him Chance."

"Oh my goodness he's adorable!" Lily said bending down to scoop him up. "We had better find a compartment before James and Sirius decide to flood all the empty ones like last year." The girls laughed at the memory. They scampered off to find a seat before the large steam engine started moving.

"So how is Remus doing?" Lily asked.

"He's doing fine, we actually convinced his mum and dad to take us to the beach for a week, it was really fun, his hair is a lot blonder since, it's kind of cute." Tyler giggled thinking about her boyfriend who normally sported a scruffy looking brown mop of hair.

"So his mum's doing well then? She seemed to get sick an awful lot last year, I always thought it was some chronic disease he didn't want everyone knowing about but if she was well enough for the beach..." Lily trailed off.

"I had thought that to but I guess if he wanted to tell he would." Ty shrugged it off.

"Hey Evans nice badge." came a familiar voice in a very teasing tone. "Looks like we're bunking together this year doesn't it?"

Lily turned to look at James with a sudden look of fear upon her face.

"No please no, don't tell me they made _you_ Head Boy!" Lily all but screamed.

"Now now Evans, I'm hurt do you honestly think I wouldn't make a good Head Boy?" James asked in a mock offended tone.

"Of _course_ you wouldn't make a good Head Boy, I'm surprised you'd ask that question you lazy bum, you never do any work!" Lily was _not_ liking this situation. The thought of sharing a private common room with Potter, their bedrooms merely feet away from each other was anything but a pleasant thought.

"Well it's just to bad you feel that way Evans, seeing as I've already been given the badge." James smirked and thumped the shiny silver badge on his chest just to prove it.

James, getting bored with lingering in the doorway took the seat opposite Lily and stared at the compartment door as if waiting on something, and sure enough right on cue Sirius and Remus stumbled in. Ty squealed and jumped up to wrap her arms around Remus' neck. Sirius and James simultaneously rolled their eyes and made gagging noises.

"Oh when are you two going to grow up?" Ty asked and threw a dirty look at them both but laughed all the same.

"When you two learn how to get a room." Sirius retorted.

"Fair enough." Ty replied with a grin.

"Where is Peter?" Lily asked looking around for the only missing Maurader.

"Good question, I haven't seen nor heard from him all summer, probably been with his Gran being forced to plant flowers in the backyard all summer, poor guy." James stated poking his head into the hallway. "There he is, _HEY PETE OVER HERE_!" James shouted out.

"Please Potter, dont' worry about being a disturbance." Lily groaned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." James replied with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes. Things were already falling into their regular flow.

Remus took the seat between Lily and Ty and left James, Sirius and Peter to make themselves comfortable on the other side of the compartment.

"You know James, I don't get it." Sirius stated scratching his head.

"There are a lot of things you don't get." James joked.

"Yeah but I'm serious this time!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're _always_ Sirius, Sirius!" James teased.

"No really! Why is it that Remus is sitting between two gorgeous girls?" he pondered. "We're the cute ones not him."

"Because you're both arrogant pricks?" Lily asked.

"No that's not it." Sirius said without catching the insult. Everyone exchanged glances and rolled their eyes leaving Sirius to ponder.

James sat back and looked around, everyone seemed to have fallen into a conversation, he glanced up at Evans to see she was staring at him, when she saw he had noticed she blushed and looked back down at the book that was open on her lap. James couldn't help but grin, he could already tell this was going to be a good year.


	2. The Feast

**Authors Notes**: Okay so I know that first chapter wasn't exactly long and there wasn't really much action in it, but trust me that does change. I just wanted to let you all know where everybody stands with one another, and plus I figured some verbal interaction, especially cracking fun at Sirius would give you all a laugh. There _was_ a lot of information in that chapter though, you know where everyone stands as far as the friendships go. Well now with that said, on to Chapter 2 eh?

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, will not ever own Harry Potter, Ty and a few other characters however...

--------------------------------------

They had been on the train for merely an hour before they heard angry voices in the hallway. Lily peeked her head out of the compartment door to see what was going on.

"When are you going to learn how to keep your filthy little mudblood mouth shut Hudson?" Severus Snape sneered, his Slytherin goonies cheering him on.

"Hm, perhaps when you learn how to wash the grease out of your hair Snape." Katherine Huson replied in a calm collected yet strangely mocking tone. "Perhaps I'll just do it for you?" And with that she flicked her wand at him as pink suds came flying out of it and covered him from head to toe. "Now are you going to leave or do you want the wash and wax?" Kat said with a snicker. Snape glanced behind her to see the Gryfindors filing out into the hallway before turning and muttering to the rest of the Slytherins.

"I'm not done with you yet Hudson!" Snape called over his shoulder.

"Oh that's a shame Snivellus, I must have been mistaken, I thought you were done when your coward ass turned to walk away." Kat laughed.

Sirius dropped to his knees and started kissing Katherine's feet to which she laughed and told him to stop acting dumb. Sirius however just rose til he was on one knee.

"Katherine Hudson will you marry me?" he asked in a completely serious tone.

Kat laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Get up Black. You'll get your robes dirty."

Sirius scampered up off the floor and replied, "I'm serious, that was bloody brilliant, you should have seen the look on old Snivellus' face when he realised he was pink from head to foot! But in all honesty Kat, will you marry me?" Kat laughed again.

"Leave the poor girl alone Padfoot." James said with a chuckle.

"No! I'm completely serious!" Sirius exclaimed, still staring at Katherine in awe.

"You're _always_ Sirius, Sirius!" James replied.

"Come on Kat, why don't you join us in our compartment?" Tyler asked.

"Oh alright, I suppose I will, just keep this one here from kissing my robes." Kat laughed gesturing towards Sirius.

They all shuffled into the compartment to find seats. Katherine was a 7th year Gryfindor as well, she was somewhat of an honorary member of their group but seemed to spend the majority of her time with a select group of Ravenclaw girls, they had befriended each other on the first train ride, and being placed in different houses during first year just didn't seem like enough to seperate them. Kat could be found in the Ravenclaw common room just as often as the Gryfindor common room. Katherine was a stunningly pretty muggleborn girl with dark brown hair cascading down her back in loose curls with dark red highlights that jumped out at you as perfectly as if they'd been painted on by Van Gogh himself. Her eyes were almond shaped and a chocolate brown that always seemed to have a mischevious twinkle in them. She seemed to keep a tan year round but that wasn't the only thing she kept. This girl had been toying with the affection of a certain black haired Maurader since day one. Sirius always had a girl on his hip but it never seemed to be Kat and he just couldn't stand that fact. He could get any girl he desired at Hogwarts, any one but Katherine. Sirius stared at her as she chated away with Lily and Ty and he decided something, he was bound and determined to make this year different. He was going to put Katherine Hudson in his grasp if it was the last thing he did.

"Oy, Padfoot snap out of it!" James yelled into his ear. "I've been talking to you for five minutes you great big oaf."

"Sorry about that Prongs, what where you saying?" Sirius said finally turning away from Katherine. James looked in the direction he had been gazing.

"Oh I get it." James said with a mischevious chuckle knowing all about Sirius' longing for the girl. "Go ahead go back to staring, I was just asking if you wanted anything from the trolley, but I guess I'll just have to whip the nice witch out of her candy by myself." James sighed knowing the word 'candy' would get Sirius' attention. He was right too. Sirius' lept out of his seat and the two preceaded to buy out the entirety of the trolley's stock. They came back with arms full and let all the food drop on the last vacant seat. "Dig in." was all James said to the compartment before helping himself to a chocolate frog.

"Goodness gracious Potter, your teeth will rot out of your head!" Lily said with a wide eyed expression.

"Not if you help me eat it all Evans." James winked. Lily rolled her eyes.

The group of friends ate away at the candy for the rest of the ride, laughing and joking in a peaceful bliss, they all knew that they would have fun this year and make the best of their last year together. They were going back to Hogwarts in the company of best friends, nothing could hurt them.

--------------------------------------

"First years! First years over here!" came the familiar voice of the grounds keeper Hagrid as they all stepped off of the platform to go find a carriage.

Seeing as the carriages only fit four they would of course have to split up. Lily, James, Sirius and Kat took one while Remus, Ty and Peter climbed into another joined by Frank Longbottom the last of the 7th year Gryfindor boys. The ride up to the school was uneventful for both groups, Sirius took the time to gaze at Kat without her noticing of course and Lily and James took the time to bicker over what the password to their new common room would be. Katherine amused herself by throwing in outrageous suggestions to the pair, giving them more of a reason to argue. Everyone seemed to amuse themselves with Lily and James' petty arguements. They always ended the same way, Lily would eventually whip out her wand and threaten James with a spell he had never heard of and James would always eventually give in. The ride up to the castle finally ended and they all piled out and walked into the Great Hall to await the feast.

"I just don't see why we can't have the feast and _then_ the sorting, it would give us all a chance to rest before walking up to the common room after a great meal." Sirius complained outloud.

"Well where would the first years sit _during_ the feast if they didn't know their house Sirius?" Lily asked as if she couldn't believe he had even made the suggestion.

"Oh... well..." Sirius replied without being able to think his way out of that arguement.

"Exactly." Lily stated obviously pleased with herself.

"Evans, don't we need to give the password to all the Prefects or something?" James asked.

"I already did Potter." Lily rolled her eyes. "You were busy pigging out on the train."

They all clapped as 'Smith, Jessica', 'Prewitt, Christopher' and 'Reinhardt, Paige' were sorted into Gryfindor along with the other 1st years. Sirius was obviously getting bored because he kept glancing at his plate with a look of longing, then glaring up at Professor McGonagall. Finally the sorting ended with 'Zebulon, Michael' being sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up.

"Now I'd like to say a few words, but I suppose that from the look on Mr. Black's face that they would be better suited for after dinner so with that said, let the feast begin!" and he waved his arms. Everyone turned to look at Sirius and laughed as mountains of food appeared on the four house tables. After a good twenty minutes of silent eating Lily started up a conversation.

"I really hope we don't have double Potions with the Slytherin's again this year, it was awfully dreadful last year." she said with a sigh.

"Give it up Evans, we always had double Potions with the Slytherin's, I think it's Dumbledore's way of punishing us for turning his beard purple in second year. Third year is when it all started remember?" James replied.

"Of course that's when it all started Potter, nobody has double anything until third year." Lily rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Moony, I'm willing to bet you Prongs'll be dead before the first two months." Sirius said with a laugh gesturing towards James and Lily.

"Eh I don't know Padfoot, I think Lily's got more self controll than that." Remus laughed.

"Make it five gallons then?" Sirius asked in all seriousness.

"You've got yourself a deal." Remus said and they shook hands.

Lily blushed realising they were betting on her.

The main course disappeared as soon as everyone had finished and was replaced with dessert. Sirius' eyes got bigger at the site of all the cakes and pies and he dove into a plate with a newly restored hunger. The girls all laughed at this.

"He never seems to have a full stomach does he?" Kat asked of Remus.

"Never as long as I've known him." Remus replied shaking his head at Sirius disapprovingly as icing and pie filing was flung about.

After everyone in the Great Hall but Sirius had put away the forks and spoons the food disappeared again, but not before Sirius grabbed a final slice of cheesecake off his plate.

"Ha, thought you could get by me eh Dumbledore?" Sirius cried in victory. He was just about to take a bite when that slice too disappeared. He glanced up just in time to see Dumbledore turn away from him with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, touche." Sirius said with a look of defeat. Everyone around him laughed as Sirius sighed and turn to look at Dumbledore as he commenced with the start of term speech.

"Well now!" Dumbledore's voice carried across the Great Hall. "To all those new students, welcome, and to all those returning to Hogwarts, welcome back! There are a few start of term notices I would like to annouce, but I shall do so in a minute. First I would like to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ludoum if you would please stand."

A man that seemed to be in his late twenties stood from the end of the staff table, he sported slightly greying brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed likable enough. There was a polite applause before he took his seat again.

"Now, Mr. Filtch would like me to point out that there have been a totel of 57 items added to the list of banned items, which can be found posted on his office door. And the dark forrest is off limits to _all_ students." At this he glanced at the Mauraders. "On another note, as you all know we are in dark times. The dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort is on the loose as I'm sure you've all seen in the Daily Prophet, and I would encourage you all to not go wondering about the grounds, as well as _off_ grounds after dark or without permission. In time's such as these you never know who you can trust." and with that he bid them all goodnight. Lily, James, Sirius and the gang all exchanged looks amongst themselves.

"Well that certainly was interesting." Lily said after a moment.

"Gryfindor this way!" a fifth year Prefect called to the first years.

"Well, I guess we aught to go see Dumbledore." James said looking at Lily. "So he can show us to our rooms." She nodded and they left the others and headed up to the staff table.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said as they approached." I'm sure you'd like to see where your common rooms are stationed for the year?"

"Yes sir." Lily smiled.

"Right this way then." Dumbledore lead them out of a door in the back of the Great Hall and down a flight of stairs to what Lily suspected was the underside of the Astronomy Tower. They came to a painting of a bowl of fruit and James' eyes lit up in recognition. After another few minutes they came to a statue of two witches and two wizards.

"Is that?" James asked Dumbledore after a moment.

"Ah you know them Mr. Potter! Yes that is our founders. Quite a lovely statue don't you think?" Dumbledore smiled down at him. "Now the password as it is is 'wolvesbane' you can keep it as it is or you can change it once inside. Goodnight."

Lily and James looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, 'wolvesbane' it was. Once inside they headed off in seperate directions. Lily to the left and James to the right. This year would be interesting.

--------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: Again, not a very long chapter but R&R and the next few is where all the fun begins :)


	3. Glad To Be Friends

**Author's Notes: **Thanks LilyBilly for my one lonely review, this chapter is dedicated to you :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came all to soon for Lily. She got out of bed after what felt like mere seconds of restless sleep and walked into her bathroom. The sleep immediately faded when she first saw the sight before her. Her new bathroom was amazing, the minature pool that was sunk into the middle of the marble tiled floor was even larger than that of the prefect's bathroom, all the knobs rounding each side where made of solid gold as far as Lily could tell and the counter top had more than enough space for her to keep all of her bathroom belongings. She almost cried out of joy when she realised this was all for her.

_''Well I've found my new favorite spot to read,'' _Lily thought to herself glancing at the tub. She got undressed and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the stack in the furthest left corner of the countertop. She placed the towel by the edge of the pool and began to turn different knobs trying to decide which scent she most prefered. She finally came upon a knob that fit her perfectly, It was gold of course with lillies etched into the metal, tiny emeralds as the centers of the flowers, and it smelt of that as well, lillies. She finally filled the pool up to the brim with the suds from that faucet, which took a surprisingly small amount of time seeing as the pool was so large, and she lowered into her bath. She sighed in complete content and started to bath herself. After what was, in Lily's mind, way to short of a bath she hopped out wrapping herself in a towel and her hair in another and went to brush her teeth. Once she had finished with this she walked back into her bedroom still clutching her towel. She began to go through her trunk to find a pair of her new robes.

"Hey Lily, are we supposed to hand out the... oh Merlin." Lily squeaked and grabbed at a pair of robes and flung them around herself then turned to see an extremely shocked looking James standing in her doorway. She couldn't decide if she was angry or embarrassed so she took the uncomfortable silence as an opportunity to turn red and run back into the bathroom. She peeked back around the door to see a very redfaced James walk out of the room and shut the door. Lily took no time getting ready after that, deciding on a simple pair of jeans and a light lavender colored sweater to wear under her robes. She rubbed her hair potion in rather quickly and dried her hair into perfect curls with her wand as she packed her school bag. When she finally decided she was ready for the day she walked out into the common room to see a very flustered looking James sitting on the couch apparently waiting for her.

"So-Sorry about that, I suppose we'll have to get used to knocking around here huh?" James stammered in utter embarrassment. "Walk you to breakfast?"

Lily took this as a sincere apology and smiled, nodding her head yes. The two walked up to the Great Hall making small conversation all the way, both still thinking of the incident. Ty called Lily over to her once they walked into the Great Hall so with a feeble smile they both laughed nervously and made a silent agreement to keep their embarrasing story to themselves. They made their way to where Ty and Remus where of course together and Sirius was wolfing down toast like a starving pig.

"Looks like we've got Double Transfiguration first thing this morning with the Ravenclaws." Ty said looking over her time table. "After that is a free period, lunch then Double Potions with the Slytherins."

"That really isn't to bad of a Monday, just two subjects." Remus said looking over her shoulder."

"Yeah, but they're both Double and we've got Potions with the _Slytherins._" Sirius whined.

"Yes but we've got a free period _and_ lunch inbetween, and then _another_ free period after Potions. Only the 7th years will have the common room for that period, do you realise how much work we'll be able to get done with it being only the nine of us?" Remus stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Merlin Moony, are you actually under the impression that Padfoot here will do any work?" James laughed.

"Hey I resent that remark Prongs, I do some work, I just happen to be better at convincing others to do it for me!" Sirius replied trying to act offended.

"Yeah okay Padfoot, such as the time you angered dear Lily over here to the extend that she made your ears fall off?" James said with a grin.

"Remus, you're always welcome to study in James' and my common room if you'd like." Lily said, choosing to ignore Sirius and James.

"Well thank you Lily, at least some people are concerned with their NEWT scores." Remus said glaring at Sirius.

The group finished eating and then set out towards the Transfiguration room. All but Peter who went in the opposite direction towards Muggle Studies.

"I take it Pete didn't make it into Transfiguration?" Lily asked.

"Something like that." James chuckled.

Lily and Ty sat in the middle of the room and James and Remus sat behind them, leaving Sirius to find a seat as close to Kat as he possibly could, which was surprisingly right beside her,

"This seat taken?" he winked at her before sitting down.

"Well I would have said no," she laughed "but apparently some handsome gentleman has decided otherwise.

McGonagall walked into the room and the door magicly shut behind her. "Put away everything but your wands class. This year class will be ran a little differently, we'll be working mostly with our wands in class which will mean you'll have reading as homework just about every week, but you'll be getting in lots and lots of practice, I hope to be doing wandless Transfiguration after Christmas break which means we've got a lot to do. Some of you will excede this year, others of you will not... It is my hope that by the time graduation rolls around each and every one of you can turn a teacup into a hampster without wands or words, that however comes in rare and small numbers, but we'd like to try wouldn't we?"

She looked around the room as if expecting someone to say something then waved her wand at a stack of teacups and they in turn passed themselves out to each student.

"Now today is just to see what you can do, I doubt many of you will be able to finish this completely but you've all studied nonverbal charms, it's the same thing, I want you all to attempt to turn this teacup into a hamster by the end of class, wands are allowed, words are not. Whoever succeeds first, or comes closest to will be rewarded with no homework for this week." And with that McGonagall went to her desk to file papers.

By the end of class nobody was surprised to see James Potter playing with a hamster in the back of the classroom which warrented a small smile from Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness James, you made Minnie McG smile! I thought that was impossible!" Sirius exclaimed in awe as they walked out of the room.

"I heard that Mr. Black!" McGonagall called through the doorway.

"Sorry Minnie!" Sirius chuckled earning a shouted "five points Mr. Black!" from the classroom.

"What do you all say to going down to the lake for our free period?" Lily asked. "We might as well finish this reading assignment so as to avoid homework tonight." Everyone else agreed and so they set out to find a spot of shade.

James of course didn't have anything to do so instead he played with his Snitch, letting it go and catching it just in time. Sirius after a while put down his assignment, nolonger able to concentrate and snatched the Snitch before James noticed him approaching, which in turn caused an all out game of capture the Snitch. Remus soon joined in leaving Ty Lily and Kat under the tree.

"Tyler Ann Halifax don't you dare!" Lily began seeing Ty's look of longing.

"Sorry Lily, I can't help it!" Tyler said abandoning her work.

"Well Lily, might as well join in the fun." Katherine said getting up as well.

"Not you too Kat!" Lily groaned. "Fine but I'm staying here and doing my work like somebody with some sence."

Lily continued reading, stealing glances at the group whenever they weren't looking. _'Well..'. _she thought to herself, _'they are having a lot of fun it looks like.'_

"Here James, keep away from the girls!" Sirius said throwing him the Snitch. But it was intercepted, not by Ty, not by Kat, no even by Remus, amazingly the Snitch was now in the delicate hand of Lily Evans. Sirius looked flabbergasted. Finally he broke into a grin and cheered. "Lily's not doing homework!" he chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Watch it Black or I might turn YOU into a hamster!" Lily threatened tossing the Snitch to Kat. Everyone laughed and the game continued.

After another twenty or so minutes of their fun the group retreated to the Great Hall for lunch all laughing and talking as if nothing could harm them. Lily smiled to herself glad, for once, to have made friends with the Mauraders.

"You know boys the Slytherins are looking rather ancy, I expect they're wondering why nothing has happened to them yet, we've been back at school for almost 24 hours now." Kat said with a gleam of mischeif in her eye.

"Well young lady, stick around for dessert and you'll be sure to get a show." James chuckled before helping himself to the mashed potatoes.

"Speaking of, when are you planning on holding Quidditch tryouts? I was thinking since there will be two spots for Chaser open." Kat trailed off.

"Well do you think you can keep up with old Sirius over here?" James gestured at Sirius who was wolfing down an entire chicken.

"I'll fly circles around him and cause him to vomit." Kat laughed.

"Well if your flying is as good as your attitude you've got the job." James grinned.

"First Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks." Remus annouced. "We should all go together."

"That would be lovely Remus," Lily smiled. "I might even leave my book at Hogwarts!"

"You're damn skippy you will," James threatened. "Because I'm not going to lead you around the streets if you do, I'm going to let you read and crash into every inanimate object in your path."

Everyone laughed at this and before Lily could retort there was a loud squaking sound from the Slytherin table. Many of them had sprouted pink feathers and where clucking like hens. Pecking the ground with their noses and flapping their arms like wings, a few where even bobbing their heads.

"Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Potter!" McGonagall yelled from the staff table.

_"THROPHY ROOM!" _James yelled in a oddly high pitched and very terrible impersonation of their Professor.

_"SEVEN O'CLOCK!" _Sirius added in a squeaky falsetto tone, hands on his hips.

_"AND I BETTER BE ABLE TO SEE MYSELF!" _Remus finished in his surprisingly perfect impression of McGonagall.

At this Peter pressed his lips together and emitted a small "ahem!" in a very McGonagall-like way jumping up from his seat crossing his arms and tapping his foot causing the entire hall to erupt into giggles.

McGonagall looked as if she wanted to laugh and be angry at the same time.

"Well at least they've stopped trying to avoid punishment." She muttered causing her surrounding teachers to chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well I'm hoping you liked it, still just fun stuff, I'm test driving my characters basically. I'll have another update soon, but I'm also working on another fanfic. Be sure to check that one out.


End file.
